Reflection
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Anna recuerda una conversación que tuvo unos días atrás con Manta, respecto a cosas ocurridas durante el periodo del torneo de Shamanes.Y talvez responda la pregunta que a muchos les a da vuelta ¿Quién eres Anna? –YohxAnna-


Buenas este es mi primer fic en la sección de shaman king espero sea de su agrado.

_**Disclaimer: Shaman king no me pertenece.**_

**0-0-0-0-0**

Llevaba horas tratando de conciliar el sueño sin éxito alguno, y había optado por contemplar el techo de su habitación, pensando en cosas que ocurrieron pocos días atrás, preguntándose de donde el enano sacó tanto valor y fuerza de voluntad para hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza desde la primera vez que el hermano de su prometido la encaró.

**_0-o-0_**

-**Anna, ¿Por qué cuando Hao aparecía, le sonreías?**

Quiso reír, al ver como el rubio cerraba los ojos pensando que sería golpeado por la pregunta tan atrevida.

-**Porque es bueno ver a alguien que alguna vez fue importante para ti, a pesar de que se haya vuelto un desecho de lo que fue.**

El chico había quedado confuso, para empezar no esperaba que Anna le respondiera, bueno si, pero no con palabras y eso de que ya se conocían era… raro

-**No entiendo.** –soltó, confundido.

-**Sé que también te preguntas, ¿por qué el obsesivo interés en mí?.-**

El pequeño asintió pero agregó a su gesto algunas palabras.

-**Pero es algo obvio siendo alguien tan formidable como lo eres, no me parece extraño, así que descarté esa pregunta. **–agachó la cabeza, sabía que Anna a veces escudriñaba su cerebro con el Reishi, pero, realmente confiaba tanto en ella, como en Yoh, a pesar de su halo de frialdad para con todos, sabía que ella le consideraba su amigo, al igual que él a ella.

-**La realidad, Manta es que…-**ponderó lo que iba a decir antes de soltarlo.-**Soy la reencarnación de la madre del Hao de hace mil años y esposa del de hace quinientos años**

_PLOP_

Tuvo que levantarse de su asiento a ver la figura del chico desmayado del otro lado de la mesa. En silencio buscó un vaso con agua y sin piedad por el pobre, se la lanzó en plena cara.

**-¡Ahh! **–gritó

-**No grites. Me da dolor de cabeza.-**

-**Perdona, pero… ¿es cierto?**-intentó regresar a su lugar mientras se secaba la cara con las mangas de su sweater

**-Si. Aunque nunca antes había sido conciente de esto. Durante el periodo del torneo, los recuerdos llegaron, entre sueños poco a poco antes de lo que esperaba ya sabía quien era yo, quien era él y el por que de esos deseos de matarlo.**

-**Entonces, ¿por qué esa mezcla de sentimientos?, es decir, sé que el recuerdo de lo que fue con esa persona te causó una esporádica felicidad en sus encuentros pero… ¿Matarlo?**

-**Manta, Hao desperdició la oportunidad de recapacitar, pero tuvo la buena o mala suerte de escudriñar más y más en la misma miseria de la humanidad olvidándose por completo de lo que alguna vez creyó de los demás, del sentimiento de esperanza que una vez le guardó a los seres humanos y la oscuridad que creció en su interior fue el catalizador para que la luz en su alma buscara un escape, era como tener agua y aceite en un mismo recipiente, luchando, logrando la separación de su alma y, es ahí donde entra Yoh.**-la rubia sonrió levemente tras la mención del nombre. –

-**Ya veo. Entonces por eso es que perdiste cualquier esperanza de rescatar a Hao, su bondad había desaparecido**.

-**No, solamente se materializó para tratar de convertir lo que dejó atrás nuevamente en luz.**

-**Entonces, ¿por qué no estás con él en vez de Yoh? Si querías salvarlo, no sería más fácil estando junto a Hao.**

-**Alguna vez durante las noches en Norte América me hice la misma pregunta, llegando siempre a la misma conclusión; y es que Yoh es todo lo que yo alguna vez amé en Hao, y ahora el único sentimiento que conservo hacia él es una profunda lástima. Ya que todos los sueños que una vez quiso realizar para la humanidad se quedarán como tales, a menos que Yoh los cumpla.** –volvió a sonreír inconscientemente.

-**Estoy seguro que así será.**-Manta asintió feliz, apoyando las palabras de Anna.

Anna se levantó a llevar el vaso que aún tenía en sus manos.

-**Gracias...-**susurró al estar de espalda al pequeño muchacho.

Manta creyó haber escuchado mal.

**-Por escucharme…**-terminó para desaparecer con dirección a la cocina. **–No olvides venir mañana temprano, te tocará preparar el desayuno.**

Cascaditas cayeron de sus ojos.

**-Si, Anna.-**

Por muy amigos que fuesen, ella no cambiaría. Eso era bueno ¿no?

**_0-o-0_**

Yoh se había movido junto a ella sacándola del recuerdo de aquella tarde, pasando esos fornidos brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-**¿No puedes dormir Annita?**-sintió su aliento chocar contra su cuello mientras la acercaba más a sí, tal cual un oso de felpa.

-**No, solo pensaba.**

-**En que pensabas.**-escuchó la voz del muchacho cada vez más adormilada.

-**En la vida cómoda y llena de lujos que me estás dando como Shaman King.**-soltó como autómata acurrucándose entre los brazos del castaño.

Yoh atinó a soltar su risita enervante, sabiendo que aquello era una máscara que ocultaba un "_lo estás haciendo bien_".

Sintió como Yoh besaba su pelo, llegándole el sueño casi de inmediato, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en las manos de Morfeo, junto a su soñoliento prometido.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

Este fic lo escribí con la intención de sacar a la luz unas levísimas sospechas que tengo respecto a Anna.

Como eso de que siempre le andan preguntando cosas como quien eres realmente y el por que nunca apareció la ficha de Anna a pesar de que aparece en 3 mangas de Takei x.x ya bueno no importa.xD.

Espero le haya gustado.


End file.
